A Quest for A Queen
by Lokifangirl
Summary: Asgard is struggling without a ruler. Loki is desperate to rule, but Thor and Jane decide it's impossible to let him rule alone. They launch a contest that brings goddesses and sorceresses from all the nine realms to undergo a series of tests to determine Loki's bride. Enter Astrid of Midgard, whose strange dream connection to Loki lands her an invitation.#winging it
1. Chapter 1

The sky was awash in fire. Poignant pinks and somber blues melded together with the fading sparkles of the twilight that was. Loki was looking out at the sunset, back against a pillar- the wind playing gently with a few strands of his slick black hair. His eyes scoured the horizon, as if searching for something. His eyes narrowed at a sound.

I shrank back against the pillar, terrified of being discovered.

"This cannot go on" Loki murmured softly, almost cooing, whilst slowly getting up and raising his arms. _How do I know this man's name? I wondered._ "Reveal yourself. You cannot hope to win against me. I am a far superior being, despite this invasion of privacy you somehow managed." As he spoke, he circled the pavilion menacingly. Crud. _Invasion of Privacy!_ I wanted to scream. _This is my dream!_ The past seven nights he had just sat there, seemingly ignorant of my presence. I soon found out that I could not stray far from the pavilion without being yanked back by an invisible force. So I was forced to simply creepily watch him from behind a pillar, and attempts to wake myself up were futile. Unfortunately there was no shrubbery around big enough to hide me (despite being petite) and I was royally screwed.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out from behind the pillar. Loki's eyes widened, and he stepped back a bit hesitantly. "Who are you? Answer me!" He snarled.

"A-Astrid" I murmured, stepping back quickly. Loki was silent a moment, eyes scanning up and down my form.

"How, then, Astrid, did you manage to invade my dream?" he said, quietly, but with no less menace. _Wait a minute. If this is a dream, he can't hurt me. Nothing can._ Finding my voice, I adjusted my stance, trying to look fearless.

"I most certainly did not. You are the one trespassing in my dream" I said, a bit louder than I meant to. There was a slight eerie echo. "So….begone!" I clapped my hands. He disappeared. I sighed with relief.

"Okay, Astrid. Good- Mr. Scary Handsome is gone. Now all we need is a big picnic basket full of cheeseburgers or something and-"

"Do you really think that you are at all in control?" Loki's voice was right in my ear. I screamed and whirled around.

"Damn it" I screeched. "What the hell?"

"You will be expelled from this dream. Immediately" his brow furrowed, and he raised his hands. I felt nothing. His expression twisted with pain. I shifted a little in my stance and giggled.

"How dare you mock me! I will destroy you!" Loki cried.

"Uh, I don't think so. I think whatever force put us here together won't let you" I said, fighting back laughter.

Enraged, Loki attempted to stalk out of the pavilion but seconds later he appeared right back in it.

"This is madness!" he roared. "I will not be contained! I am a god!"

All laughter suddenly evaporated from my system. I flattened myself against a pillar. _Nevermind -he could still hurt me._ Panting, he whirled to face me.

"Cease this immediately!" he yelled.

"I am not doing it" I replied. His eyes eventually softened, the rage fleeing to neutral.

"No, you – you cannot be. You're right. You're nothing but a pathetic mortal. How could you be?" He murmured, mostly to himself but half to me.

"I can hear you, Loki" I muttered.

"What?" Loki spun sharply and grabbed me by the shoulders. "How did you know my name?" I shook in his grasp that electrified and terrified me.

"I…I…I don't know" I said stupidly.

"How can you not know?" Loki nearly shouted.

"Look if I wanted to get yelled at in my dream about why I don't know things I would've dreamt up my father and every math teacher I've ever had and not you"

At this Loki quirked a smile.

"You think you dreamt me up?" he said, smiling and turning his head slightly.

"I..I.. what other explanation is there?" I exclaimed in frustration. "You keep referring to yourself as a god…."

"Fascinating. You know my name, but not who I am" Loki smiled, his grin glinting in the light like the Cheshire cat's, as he advanced towards me.

"Of course. I don't know. You're from the depths of my subconscious. I'm an imaginative person. Maybe too imaginative" I stuttered, backing up.

"I am Loki of Asgard. God of mischief. And I am burdened with…"

"Glorious purpose" I finished. Loki's grin widened.

"Yes" he purred. "Quite. And you did not dream me up. I am quite real."

"You know, that's exactly what someone from my imagination would say" I said, narrowing my eyes. His eyes sparkled with mischief and I found my heart start up a new rhythm.

"Then I shall have to prove to you that I am real, my lady" he murmured, taking my hand in his and giving it a slow kiss. It was as if a spark had traveled from his lips up my spine. I shook slightly, half smiling, half cautious, withdrawing my hand, a beeping sound beginning to pulse in my mind. "Till tomorrow…Astrid" he murmured, turning away as the beeping intensified.

I jolted awake in bed, tears in my eyes. Waves of powerful emotion hit me like a ton of bricks. _Am I on my period? What is happening to me?_

Meanwhile in Asgard….

Loki awoke with the familiar ache. The emptiness and loneliness that struggled to consume him. But there was a new ache in addition. Loki found himself thinking about this girl as he went about his duties- her smile, her laugh. He found her entrancing, and his curiosity was piqued. His dreams were always steely protected, with his own magical barriers- held up by sheer will. There was no way she could get through- she was mortal, unless- unless she was correct that they were both subject to outside magic. It was nothing Loki had encountered before, and that made him anxious. But, it was nothing a trip to the library couldn't cure. After ordering the servants away, Loki spent the day researching, and he was in the middle of such work when he was interrupted.

"Brother!" A mug crashed to the ground.

"Thor, honey! What have I told you about announcing yourself with breaking things?" Jane scolded, hurrying to pick up the pieces. Thor waved her away good-naturedly, sitting down with a thud beside Loki.

"I have a proposal for you!" he continued. Loki sighed, and reluctantly set aside his book.

"I sincerely hope, for your sake, this is not another bet- for you owe me enough already" Loki quipped. Thor boomed a laugh and Jane frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing dearest" Thor bumbled nervously. "No, brother. It is to do with the throne." Loki grinned slyly.

"All ears, brother" he replied. Thor sighed heavily.

"Loki, as you know Jane and I have forgiven you for your behavior in the past-"

"Correction: You have forgiven him" Jane stood at her husband's side, glaring at Loki.

"Dearest-"

"Darling-he didn't try and invade your home with an army of aliens" Jane snapped.

"Jane….we discussed this" Thor growled gently.

"I'm just sayin' …. If you need me, I'll be in the garden. Unless he wants to take that over too" she muttered as she huffed out, Loki looking very pleased with himself.

"Loki!" Thor boomed. "I'm serious. I have forgiven you. But if you are to have the throne you must earn back the trust of the people."

Loki examined his nails. "And how, brother mine, am I supposed to accomplish this? No doubt you've come up with a clever plan, after all that was your specialty wasn't it?"

Thor growled. "If you must know it was Jane's idea, but I think it's a sound one. As Jane explained, it would be about fixing your image in the eyes of the people. Brother I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but sometimes you can come off very….well….a bit…..um, threatening"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I was completely unaware"

"Henceforth, Jane, well….Jane and I thought it might be a good idea….erm.…..what I'm trying…erm to say is…."

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Jane, who had been outside gardening- stuck her head through the terrace doors. "If you want the throne you must take a wife!"Loki balked violently, stiffening.

"A wife?" he hissed. "How dare you insinuate that I cannot rule alone? That I need some….woman?" Thor snorted.

"Loki you can rule alone- you did for a short time. And remember what happened!" Thor cried. "You almost killed me and destroyed Jotunheim!" Loki ground his teeth.

"And I stand by my actions at the time" he hissed. "I may have repented, but you do not control me. If I choose a queen it will be on my terms."

"Think about it. Jane and I return to Midgard in a month's time. I would not wish to see Asgard ruled by a stranger" Thor said finally, before striding out the door, followed by Jane who arched an eyebrow at him before following her husband out.

Loki stalked from the library shortly after. A wife? Were they mad? No woman could be worthy. And no woman would want to try….not at least, for the right reasons. Loki couldn't even begin to think the word love. And yet, despite his iron will- Astrid's face flashed before his eyes. In anger, he hurtled a glass against the wall. He was not weak. And they would not make him into something he was not…unless…Loki's lips curled into a sinister smile. Suppose he pretended to play along. Suppose this wife was then to conveniently disappear- leaving him heartbroken, and alone on the throne. Loki chuckled to himself.

It's a challenge fit for the God of mischief, he smirked. All I have to do is get some girl to fall in love with me, and then Asgard- is mine.

Back on Midgard…

I went through the day in a haze, not able to get dreams out of my head. More specifically, not able to get a certain God of mischief out of my head. Going through the school day was torture, and I just couldn't seem to focus.

Which was where I found myself currently- struggling to get through my English paper on Hamlet, seeing his smirk in between the lines of text. Frustrated, I screamed and threw my book against the wall, panting heavily.

 _What in the hell is going on?_ I wondered as I felt my eyelids begin to droop. Seized with anxiety at the thought of seeing him again, I slapped myself awake. _I cannot fall asleep. I'll just stay up all night- yeah. Okay. Sure. Piece of cake._ I assured myself.

So, after taking a cold shower, and way too much coffee, I picked out the most stimulating and scary book on my bookshelf (which, to be fair, was an old Goosebumps book from when I was ten) and pinched myself continually if I felt I was drifting off. _Haha. Who's in control now?_ I thought to myself. Around 2 am I knew I was losing the battle, but I was so tired I forgot everything. I just needed to sleep. A niggling fear nagged at the back of my mind but my tired body shoved it away. _I feel like I'm forgetting something….something important…._

This time it was evening, the sun had already set. The stars shone brightly, and the pavilion was illuminated by the soft light from small floating orbs that bobbed casually in between each pillar. Loki was sitting in his usual position, but seemed lighter than before, with a new energy about him. He stiffened, sensing my presence, and standing abruptly.

"Uh…Hi" I murmured a bit shyly. _Come on Astrid. Really? I mentally slapped myself._ He swept a bow. I could tell he was in much better spirits.

"My lady" he murmured with a smirk.

"I'm not a lady" I corrected. "I'm just Astrid. And I'd like some answers this time" Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I have any more idea about why this (he gestured at the pavilion) occurs any more than you?"

"Well…." I blustered. "You're a god. Don't you like…know things like this?" I gestured around. "Because I certainly don't…like you said. I'm mortal. The things I usually dream about are you know…being chased by a giant pancake or something" Loki appeared bemused.

"I do not know of this pan-cake, you refer to, but I assure you- this…conjoinment of our dream-scapes means something. Dreams such as these always occur for a reason" he said slowly, with a hint of confusion. I sighed.

"It's a breakfast food" His brow furrowed even further. "Nevermind. So you're telling me you don't have any idea why we're here?"

"On the contrary, I have a few theories. But nothing definite, no. And you'd best watch your tongue when you address me, mortal. I have powers beyond your wildest imaginings…."

"And yet…hmm. You still don't know why we're here" I sassed, walking closer to him.

"And I am a Prince of Asgard! You will show me the respect I am owed!" His eyes flashed as he shouted.

"Oh, simmer down" I huffed. "Look, I believe you. Outside this dream-scape I'm sure I'd be toast if I pissed you off. But in here, I don't think you can hurt me." Loki looked furious, before seeming to remember something, and calmed himself.

"I will, as you so aptly put it, "simmer down" but because I chose to do so, not because I took orders from a mortal." My frustration about him being stuck in my head all day bubbled up and boiled over.

"This mortal has a name" I fired back. "And if we are going to be stuck here every night for god knows how long, you best figure out how to use it!" Loki's nostrils flared.

"Insufferable!" he muttered. "If you were in Asgard, you'd be rotting in prison for raising your voice to me."

"Well it's lucky for me I'm not there then" I murmured. There was a beat of silence, and I started giggling. Despite himself, Loki's lips quirked up.

"What is the cause of that pathetic sound?" he droned, trying to sound annoyed, but failing.

"I'm just…oh you…irritate me. So much. I'm honestly not normally this aggressive…." I said gasping. Loki allowed himself a smile.

"Well, the feeling is mutual, little mortal" he replied. I bit my lip, still kind of laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, feeling my stomach flip over when he looked at me.

"What now then? You can't destroy me. And you can't leave. I guess you're stuck with me" I said, sighing and laying down onto my back, feeling the cool mosaic against my fingers. Loki sighed.

"It appears so" he said quietly, before as far away from me as he could.

"Where are you going?" I sat up quickly.

"If I cannot leave, and I cannot destroy you, than my only option is to remove myself as much as I can" Loki replied somberly. "I am not someone many people wish to spend time with" he said, gazing out at the stars. My heart twinged, despite myself. _No!_ I scolded myself. _We've not ruled out the weird imagination trip idea. I can't allow myself to get attached to something that's an illusion._ But there was this itch, I couldn't scratch. I wanted to be closer to him.

"I know a bit about that. I mean, I'm not a god or anything but back home I don't really have a lot of friends. I'm considered, well…strange"

"Understandable" Loki smirked. "To me you are quiet strange" he seemed then to catch himself. "I see what you are trying to do mortal" he snarled. "It will not work"

"What am I trying?" I asked, confused.

"You think you can understand the nature of what I've been through in one night!" he said forcefully.

"No! Yes! I don't know! I'm just trying to make the most of this situation. And since I can't poof up a T.V or food, or something else to do- I thought we could talk. Clearly I was wrong" I hissed, irritated. After a pause, Loki sighed.

"I apologize, mortal. This situation…frustrates me. I dislike- being caged" he said reluctantly. "May I," he hesitated. "May I try something?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"That depends on what it…." He took my hand gently. "is" I finished weakly, staring at his smooth pale hand enveloping mine. He led me over to the barrier, and without saying a word, led me through to the meadows beyond.

"Oh" I breathed, looking around at the beautiful array of wildflowers. "Wow"

"A theory proved correct" he murmured, looking pensive. A warm breeze blew suddenly through the grass, rustling around their feet. I hummed in pleasure as the wind hit my face, and I awoke.


	2. Chapter 2

In Asgard…

Loki jolted upright, one hand grasping defensively for his scepter, but he felt only air between his fingertips. Muttering a silent curse, he leaped from the bed, feeling inexplicably energized- in a distinctly odd way. There was something about this girl that infuriated him, filled him with defensive fury. He had felt a vulnerability, for brief fleeting moments. And that was unacceptable. And yet….there was a part of him that was…excited, anxious to see her again.

Seeking to escape, Loki entered the dining hall only to be confronted with Jane. She was absorbed in an Asgardian book, breakfast sitting untouched in front of her. He sighed, hesitating in the doorway. Since his repentance, Loki had no idea how to act around Jane. After all, he had threatened to kill her. _She's not nearly as amusing as Astrid._ Startled, he recoiled from his own thought. Where had that come from? Just as he had decided to sneak away, Jane cleared her throat and beckoned him with a single finger.

"My lady" he said curtly, ruffled at the gesture.

"Oh for goodness' sake Loki. Just come in and sit down" Jane said pointedly. Once they were both seated, they ate in silence for a few moments.

"Listen" Jane said at last. "I know you're not psyched about this competition idea" Loki abruptly set down his silverware and merely raised an eyebrow. Jane sighed.

"Psyched, as in excited" she said smiling a bit.

"Ah" Loki murmured. "Then, no I am not"

"Look I get it okay- I'm a scientist. I don't like to talk about feelings either. But Thor has taught me that sometimes-hey! Don't give me that look. Thor's actually very sensitive!"

Loki snorted in derision.

"Sensitive? My brother? When he was drinking in the applause, merriment, father's love, all in his honor, was that when he was…sensitive?" Loki spat the word at her. Jane glared at him.

"Loki Odinson. I know your brother in a different way. And he has grown much since then, as evidenced by how excited he is about my idea. He cares about you- he wants you to be happy. He also wants to know that there's someone else he trusts looking out for you while we're gone. He knows you Loki- without that you might, go down an even darker road than the one you've already traveled" Jane finished, drawing herself up, and despite being petite- Loki had a rare moment of admiration for her in that moment. She looked like…. a spasm of pain crossed Loki's face.

"I do not need to be lectured. And I certainly do not need to be coddled like a child" Loki remarked chillingly.

"I refuse to believe that you only want the throne" Jane said defiantly. "But if you take a wife, you will not only earn the people's trust- but gain Thor's and mine as well. If you can earn the love of a woman, not through tricks, but through honesty- well, that's enough for me." Loki watched her curiously, feeling a bit shocked and at a loss.

"If I do this, you would forgive me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" Jane shrugged. "I would. Nothing changes you so much as love."

"Mortals….love" Loki smirked. "This is what makes your kind so weak. What makes you think your forgiveness means anything to me?"

"It would mean a lot to Thor" Jane said softly.

"That means nothing. I will rule Asgard, Jane Foster. And I will rule alone" The two were now hunched over the table having a dramatic stare down, when Thor burst through the door, brawny arms full of envelopes.

"Good news brother, they're all coming!" he boomed, a servant running behind him scrambling to pick up fallen envelopes.

Loki and Jane stared at Thor for a moment. Thor squirmed slightly under both their intense gazes, and then Jane burst out laughing, and Loki quirked a smile.

"What are those?" Jane asked, through giggles.

"Replies to the invitations, of course!" he replied enthusiastically. Loki's hand broke the arm of the chair he was sitting in clean off, all whilst keeping a calm exterior. "Brother? Are you not excited? I have invited the most eligible maidens in all the nine realms!" To Loki's great surprise, Jane glared at Thor.

"Thor! Loki hadn't agreed to anything yet! You weren't supposed to send those until he gave us his answer"

"Nonsense! He said yes!" Thor boomed.

"He said he'd think about it" Jane shot back. Loki held up his hands, secretly delighted. His plan was in motion.

"Dear brother, as always your heart gallops before your brain" Loki quipped. "Thank you for the spirited defense Lady Jane, but you have convinced me. I will accept your offer of the throne, on the condition I take a wife" he said diplomatically, but with a hint of warmth. Jane smiled, and Loki felt his cold heart swell. _Because of the plan…_ he reminded himself. _You're doing this for the throne. Not her. She is nothing._

But even the god of lies could not lie well to himself.

Back on Midgard….

I leaped out of bed as if I'd been stung. _He was so, so….so…egocentric. And yet…._ I smiled a little as I hummed "But he was mean and he was cruel and un-refined…" I skipped about, not knowing where this giddy energy came from, until my foot landed on something and rolled out from under me.

"Ow" I said wincing, and pulling the offending object out from under me. It was an ancient scroll, and as I touched it- rose into the air, hovering, surrounded by a golden halo of light. I circled it slowly, mouth hanging open, poking at it gently. It shied away from me.

"No, no no no. God. I'm sorry. I've just never seen a floating scroll before" I said guiltily. Slowly, it unfurled itself, and a booming voice echoed into the room.

"Congratulations! You have been hereby summoned by interim King Thor and Queen Jane to compete for the hand of the Prince Loki of Asgard." I furrowed my brow. Asgard echoed around in my head.

*flashback*

"Loki…what is Asgard?" I asked softly. "And I know I didn't come up with it. I mean…what I'm trying to say is…I think I'm beginning to believe you, I mean…about this whole" I gestured to him in an awkward way. "God thing. And I know you don't like talking-but at least answer me that" Loki sighed in defeat.

"Asgard is my home. It is the realm of the gods" he replied, gazing at the stars.

"Can I see it from here?" I joked. "First star to the right….?" Loki looked at me quizzically.

"No..it cannot be seen from simply looking at the sky. You would have to travel there through the bifrost, which is a hmmm, how to put it in terms you'll understand…." he thought for a moment and I rolled my eyes. "Portal. It is a portal. But a mortal cannot enter it without being escorted by an Asgardian. You would perish instantly." This was the most Loki had ever spoken to me in one breath, so I swallowed my quips to try to keep this going as long as possible.

"And what is it like?" I ventured. And Loki smiled, a true smile that made a little part of my heart rejoice.

"You could not even comprehend…the beauty of Asgard" he said reverently.

*end flashback*

"Eligible maidens have been summoned from each of the nine realms to undergo a series of tests that demonstrate magical ability, regality, love, courage, warrior skills, honor, and erm….many other things. Loki…am I doing this right?" the scroll continued, bobbing slightly.

"You imbecile! It's still recording!" I giggled as I recognized Loki's irritated voice.

"Ah, oh, yes. Well, please do us the honor of reporting to the palace of asgard at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning. Show your invitation to Heimdall and he will let you pass. Prince Loki anxiously awaits your arrival. And it's going to be a rollicking amusement for me. So, please attend. Sincerely, interim King Thor"

"You don't have to say interim every time, brother"

"Ah, well. Brother, how do I turn this off…." And with that the scroll re-rolled itself, and fell to the ground, the glow fading away. As I picked up the scroll, a heavy metal object fell out and hit me on the toe.

"Seriously!" I muttered, picking it up. It was a heavy golden band, branded with an emerald enclosed in tendrils of onyx. Curious, I slipped it on my finger. There was a white hot flash of pain and I was on the ground again. Through the pain, I watched the scroll rise up glowing again.

"Excellent! Well done! Erm, I mean uh- We thank you kindly for your acceptance. Your reply is on its way, and a complimentary guide to Asgard is yours to keep" Thor's voice boomed. My brain could barely process what was happening as the scroll floated towards the window.

"What? Hey no! I did not agree to anything!" I jumped for the scroll, but it zipped out of my reach. After tedious moments of chasing it round the room, it blew a raspberry at me and then zipped out the window. I flopped back onto the bed.

"Wait…" I had an epiphany. "If I can just get this ring off" I exclaimed. "I'll be free" I pulled. I yanked. I tugged. But the ring refused to budge.

"No, no….nononono" I screamed. "I agreed to nothing" I yelled. "Do you hear me?" The silence was deafening as I panted on the bed trying to process what had just happened.

"Okay. Okay. Stay calm. I'll just cut my finger off. Yeah. Sure" I rambled to myself. "Wait I do. I can't flip him off without my ring finger!" I moved to get off the bed and tripped again over an ancient looking tome.

"A Tourist's guide to Asgard" I read and snorted. "Wow. This is for real" Still shaking my head in amazement, I opened the tome and began to read, my head still spinning with questions. _A prince and a God? Traveling to the realm of the Gods? To compete to be his…queen? Oh brother, I'm in trouble now._

And somewhere in Asgard, Loki felt a strange shock beginning with his ring finger, spreading and smirked. _Astrid. Oh this would be interesting._

I re-entered the dream-scape with a new sense of confidence. Having spent the entire evening getting through a good chunk of the complimentary tome on Asgard (it really was a tome it took all my arm strength to hold the thing up), I was feeling smug. For once, I felt like I had some control in this situation. Alas, this was not to last.

The pavilion was empty. "Loki!" I cried. "Loki?"

"Astrid" a smooth voice came from behind me. I whirled around, and there he stood. And boy did he look smug. It was practically radiating from him, and I immediately felt a large chunk of my new confidence drain away into that sexy grin of his. "What a pleasure"

"Is it?" I asked pointedly. "Because I got a very interesting invitation today" Loki stepped back shocked.

"That's not possible" he murmured. "You are mortal, are you not?" he questioned intensely.

"Yes. Of course…I mean you don't think that…" Loki shook his head.

"I've been doing some extensive research in the royal library. And without a doubt mortals cannot enter dreams, it requires magical energy on the part of both participants. They also would not be able to receive those idiotic invitations" Loki muttered pacing up an down the pavilion. "If only I had my library here…" he glanced shrewdly at me."But I have done enough research to suggest you may not be as mortal as you believe, of course we'd have to run some tests to confirm…."

I took a deep breath and paused, Loki examining me intently. "Nope" I said quietly.

"What?" Loki said sharply.

"Nope" I replied, and quickly sat down criss-cross applesauce on the cool mosaic. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out evenly. I was vaguely aware of Loki sitting down beside me.

"You are such a strange little thing. One minute you yell at me and the next you are silent. Pray, explain yourself please" he implored. I sighed, annoyed at having my concentration broken.

"I'm mediating" I explained. "I do it sometimes when I'm overwhelmed" At this Loki seemed to understand.

"I know what it is to not know who you are" he whispered quietly. "I do not wish that on you" I opened my eyes gently, and I took his hand.

"Thank you" I said smiling. We sat there peacefully for a few moments, looking out at the stars.

"I think…this is the longest we've ever gone without fighting" I murmured. Loki chuckled.

"Yes. And I enjoy it" he said, feeling a sense of contentment.

"Well. So then there's this" I wiggled my fingers at him, showing the ring. "Can you take it off?" Loki stiffened.

"I could" he said slowly. "But only if you do not wish to participate." I smiled bitterly.

"Loki, what if I did this huh? Can you imagine if we were married? We can barely stop fighting and we've never even met in real life" I sighed.

"Would it really be so terrible?" he had inched closer to me, his breath on my face. Flustered, I leaned back.

"That's not the point. I don't know anything about being a queen" I stuttered.

"That can all be learned" Loki assured. "And better yet, with the knowledge that our scholars and sorcerers hold, we can learn the status of your mortality" I clutched at my head.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that if I go through with this, you'll help me figure out what I am?" I whispered.

"You fascinate me, Astrid" he breathed, and I squirmed under his intense stare. "And I must discover your secrets. Together, we may even solve the puzzle of our conjoined dreams" he murmured. "And I cannot do it without you. You may leave whenever you wish, I will not hold you against your will. But I implore you….I…" he hesitated.

"You are the strangest, yet loveliest distraction" he finished. For once, I was speechless.

I had no quips. I heard nothing but my heart beat thumping stupidly to the beat of those words.

"The strangest and loveliest distraction"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to Wildhorses1492 for being my biggest cheerleader and reviewing so thoughtfully! Much digital hugs and love! Also to my other reviewer, Kathrynrose42! I heart you! Thank you both for your continued support. Astrid gives you both big hugs!

I rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the intense, pulling sensation. It was stringing and tugging at every fibre of my being, radiating from one place: My ring finger. Groggily I sat up, examining my finger, still half asleep. Suddenly I was yanked by my ring finger by an invisible force, ending up in a heap on the floor.

"Ugh. What now?" I cried. A shock traveled up my finger. "OW!" The ring grew a little warmer. My entire body was leaned forward, being physically pulled by the ring. Shaking myself awake- I remembered the scroll.

Today was the day. I glanced at the book on the nightstand and sighed. _Was I really doing this?_ I received another little shock, and apparently I had no choice in the matter. Another tug from the ring towards the door.

"Okay. Okay! Now. I need to find the bifrost. I'm assuming that's where you're taking me, yes?" I addressed the invisible force. The ring vibrated, which I took to mean yes. Surprisingly, I felt myself getting more and more comfortable chatting with inanimate objects. _Clearly I'm getting used to all the crazy._ "Kay, well do you mind letting me get dressed first? If I'm gonna meet Loki in person, I'd rather not do it in my pajamas" The ring cooled. I smiled. "Thank you." Since the scroll did not include a packing list- and I had no idea what to pack for the realm of the gods, I just threw some essentials in a small bookbag: a few of my nicer outfits (since royalty were involved), a toothbrush, my phone, art pencils and sketchbook, and pajamas. I had no idea how long I was going to be there, but the scroll had made it sound like it might be an overnight thing. A wave of uncertainty passed over me. _What if I was unable to get back home?_ I took a long look around my bedroom, suppressing tears. The ring yanked me towards the door insistently. I wiped my eyes. I needed this right now. I needed an adventure- and I believed in this everything happens for a reason stuff. So here I was, taking my first ever leap out into the unknown. I was through being careful, I'd been careful – too careful. It was time to begin living.

The step out of the bedroom was probably the hardest. Then, I was too busy being yanked along by the ring to really think about missing home much.

Shockingly, the ring didn't take me far. I expected it to lead me to my car, but instead, it just had me walk a few miles down the road to the abandoned farm. I laughed to myself at the irony. _Of course. People from outer space always touch down at old abandoned farms._

The ring was now getting uncomfortably hot, and so I ran to keep up with it, hoping it would stop once I got to the proper spot. After taking me behind the old barn just a few feet into the longer grass, it suddenly cooled. I stood there, hearing the delicate wind-chimes brush up against each other in the wind, seeing no UFOs or anything resembling a spaceship.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I whispered to the ring. But the ring did nothing. I waited for a few minutes, staring up at the sky. _Damn it. You think they forgot?_ I asked myself. _Stupid. No. Why would they? Maybe they're not coming._ A little voice inside me whispered. _Maybe they don't want you after all. Maybe you don't deserve an adventure._

Dejected, I sat on my pack in the long grass. Angrily I kicked a rock, and it skipped through the grass, once, twice. Then I waited for the third and final thump. But it never came. Shortly after, a pulsing stream of light opened up from the heavens. The sound it made was something like what you'd hear in an alien movie, almost a whirr, a hiss, and crackle combined. I staggered back, shielding my eyes, and promptly tripping over my knapsack. The ring burned white hot, and I screamed something like "I know I know I see it I see it" as I stumbled away. It cooled and I sighed with relief.

It was then that I saw her. She had striking long dark hair in a ferocious ponytail that whipped around in the wind. She was dressed in silvery armor that hugged her curves in a manner that was unnervingly sexy and dangerous at the same time. Her gaze could cut through steel, and she approached me with power in every step.

"Are you Astrid?" She asked brusquely, raising an eyebrow at my cowering form.

"Um. Yes. Yes I am. I mean uh- that's me" I stuttered.

"I am the Lady Sif of Asgard" she said, extending a hand to me. When I took it, she jerked me up so fast I nearly lost my breath.

"Pleasure" I wheezed, trying to extricate my hand from her iron grasp.

"May I see your book?" she inquired. "I don't doubt you. But I must be sure that you are who you say you are" I pulled the guide out to show her. "Excellent. Then let us go" she yanked me towards the bifrost, and though I stood frozen and unmoving, I stood no chance against her strength. She glanced back at my face white with fear and smirked.

"Have you never traveled by bifrost before Lady Astrid?" She asked, suppressing a grin.

"I have not" I squeaked. "Nope" Sif's eyes softened slightly as she took in my fear.

"It's very simple. The first time is always the hardest. Just remember take my hand, and do not let go. But you needn't worry- I will not let you do so. And try to relax, it's harder if you don't" she explained, leading me into the flow of energy. I winced a little as it passed over me, but holding onto Sif I felt very safe and secure. A hot and tingly sensation began to wash over me. And in an instant that was like an intense shock, we were off and everything faded away.

I awoke to the rocking motion I could easily identify as being carried.

"Wuz going on?" I mumbled. "Whuz it?" Sif smirked.

"You are not like the others, little mortal" she said with amusement.

"Wha? Okay. Okay. Put me down" I demanded. We were inside what I can only describe as a giant golden sphere. As I watched, the golden plates moved over and underneath each other seamlessly, inscribed with strange markings.

"Holy crap" I murmured. "This is amazing" I said in awe.

"Welcome, Lady Astrid. I've been watching you" A deep voice reverberated off the walls. Sif bowed as a man dressed in golden armor approached us.

"Heimdall" she said curtly. He nodded at her.

"Hi" I said, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Normally if I guy said that to me it would creep me out. But with you…it's oddly comforting- why is that?" I asked, without thinking, automatically feeling a sense of warmth and comfort emanating from the older man. He chuckled at me, as if we were old friends.

"Astrid, I've been watching you your whole life. I've known from the moment you were born, you were destined to be here" he said warmly, taking my hands.

"Huh" I said simply. "That oddly makes me feel better" I said smiling. He smiled back.

"You are now, Astrid, where you are needed most" he said, before kissing me on the forehead. "Use your gift, laughter, and make it count" Remembering from what I had read in the book about Hemidall and his wisdom, I bowed my head, feeling very honored.

"Thank you" I murmured, before turning my back and following Sif outside the golden sphere. First of all it was so damn bright out I had to shield my eyes. The golden palace loomed over all these smaller golden buildings, glittering in the light like doubloons around the crown a treasure chest. Interspersed between all the gold were lush parks and beautiful rivers and streams, teeming with life. My mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Being nearly blind, I grabbed onto the back of Sif's shoulders to guide me. Sif snorted.

"Don't panic, they'll adjust. I forgot to warn you about sunny days up here" she said, her lips quirking up slightly. I nodded, my eyes finally starting to adjust. I was too overwhelmed to speak. When we approached the huge golden doors to the palace, Sif pried my fingers off her shoulders and turned around.

"Well, my lady, this is where I leave you" Sif said, with a grin. "But likely our paths will cross again very soon"

"WHAT?" I squeaked. "Nonononono. You can't leave me. I don't know what I'm doing. I mean call me crazy but I've never been out of my… realm. Please, Sif you have to help me" I begged, grabbing her hands.

"I am sorry but I am needed elsewhere…Inga will see to your attire" she nodded at a beautiful blonde woman in servant's clothes who had seemingly just appeared. I winced. _Even the servants were prettier than me._ _Terrific. If these tests have anything to do with looks I think I'm out._ "Good luck, Astrid" Sif called, before she grinned and darted off into the gardens.

"Your ladyship" Inga said softly, curtsying.

"Oh you don't have to do that" I said, slightly weirded out. "See, I really think there's been some mistake- I'm not a lady…I really don't know why I'm here"

"You are Lady Astrid of Midgard are you not?" Inga asked, cocking her head innocently.

"Well, yes…but I don't think"

"Come, let us prepare you for their highnesses" Inga cut me off, ushering me through the doors. Despite being about my size she walked at a surprisingly brisk pace, but as I jogged behind her we passed the throne room. I caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of sharp, emerald green eyes land on me and stopped dead in my tracks. Inga, not taking notice at first, trotted on ahead. I stood frozen, in my jeans and t-shirt, looking -through various servants and artisans that were buzzing about, prepping the throne room- straight at Loki. There was something strangely intimate, yet foreign about seeing him in the flesh. Mainly, I felt like I was going to puke. Thankfully, Inga pulled me away imploring me softly not to dawdle. After a couple quick lefts and rights just to make sure I was thoroughly and totally lost and I was escorted into a bedroom fit for a princess. Inga left shortly after, promising to return with proper garments, and I was alone with more splendor than I knew what to do with. With a running start, I took a flying leap into my beautifully embroidered pillows, squealing like a little girl. My What-a-girl-wants moment was interrupted by a soft but powerful meow. _I can't believe I was doubting coming here. I get the royal treatment and now there's a cat! How much better can this get?_ Grinning wildly, I cooed softly, and pulled the pillows aside to reveal a black kitty with shockingly emerald green eyes.

"Hi" I cooed, holding out my hand. She sat up, poised delicately on the cushions, looking like the most elegant sphinx. Delicately, she sniffed at my hand, before head-butting it and purring loudly. I had always been a complete sucker for animals, but could never have one of my own because of my dad's allergies. So just like that, I fell love like a ton of bricks. Which is where Inga found the two of us when she re-entered a few minutes later.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "Mona! I am so sorry, my lady. I will remove her immediately!" I held up my hand.

"No. No please. She's welcome to be in here. All animals are welcome here" I stroked her softly, and she nuzzled me. Inga smiled.

"I can see you have quite the way with animals, my lady. The two of you seem to have quite a connection" I smiled.

"Is she yours?" I asked. Inga shook her head.  
"Oddly, my lady, she arrived not long after you. She's just been hanging around the palace. The servants have taken a liking to her, and she's no trouble- just quite curious. We just try to keep her out of the important areas" I nodded.

"But you know, since it seems like you guys have your hands full with this competition thing- do you mind if I look after her?" I asked shyly, giving her head a scratch. Inga beamed, coming out of her shell a lot more.

"Oh that would be wonderful, thank you my lady. That would be wonderful! We downstairs were actually very worried about how she might get trapped somewhere or get lost in all the hustle and bustle. But I'm sure if you look after her, she'll be just fine!" Mona meowed loudly in agreement, and we both giggled. Shortly after, I received the full spa treatment, and I'm honestly not even sure I can recount all the goops and magicks and creams that were rubbed all over my body, face, and hair. But I trusted Inga. I was more afraid that even after all of that, I was still going to look like an average human trying way too hard to fit in with goddesses and princesses. But when I gazed in the mirror, a bit of my confidence came back. My petite frame was made more slender by the flattering cut of the sapphire gown I donned, embroidered with silver flowers. The long sleeves were sheer and layered with silver sparkles and flowed in the breeze. Matching embroidered satin slippers completed the ensemble, with my hair both up in an intricate braided do (that I would never be able to replicate), and down and curled around my face. Around the braids was a beautiful silver headpiece, of intertwining vines that extended a teardrop diamond over my forehead, like a low-hanging fruit. I felt beautiful.

"Cripes" I murmured, staring in awe at my reflection. "Inga, thank you. This is amazing" Inga laughed.

"Thank you? Midgardians are so strange. This is my job" she reminded "Now come. It's time to meet their highnesses" My stomach lurched as those green eyes flashed in my brain again. Suddenly meeting Loki in person made me want to run screaming into the night. But my heart, the betrayer, took up that weird excited rhythm again. "Come" she said softly. "Do not be afraid. Their highnesses King Thor and Queen Jane have such good hearts. And Prince Loki…." She trailed off. "I am sure he has one too" she finished awkwardly.

"Somewhere" I muttered, gathering up my skirts. I was beginning to wish I had marked the walls or something as I followed Inga back through the maze of marble and pristine metals. As we approached the doors, I very much considered making a run for it. _But I wouldn't get far_ I reminded myself. "Inga-" I whispered, as panic began to overtake me. "I mean how is this going to go, are the others going to be there? What do I say?" Inga shot a worried look at the guards.

"It is just a welcome, my lady. Just you and their highnesses. I should go." she curtsied briskly under the watch of the guards, and hurried away. The big gold doors made me feel even smaller than normal. Etched with battles past, they were intimidating in in of themselves. Right away I spotted Thor. _Right up front. Huh. That makes sense. As per usual._ He was swinging his mighty hammer at the monsters enveloped in rays of glory. To the side of the right door, peeping out on the edge of the shadows, I saw Loki. Hands extended, he seemed to be manipulating something. I followed his line of sight to the beast Thor was fighting, its eyes glazed over. And then something clicked. Loki had been manipulating the beast from the shadows. "And Thor got all the credit" I whispered. A wave of tenderness swept over me, and as I went to brush my fingertips over the golden Loki- the doors swung open. And all was silent.

"Hi" I murmured, quaking slightly. "I'm Astrid. And I think there's been a mistake."


	4. Chapter 4

My first thoughts were all nervous cuss words. In my head, thank god. I held my tongue that much at least. Thor was dressed in his Asgardian finest, a golden version of his everyday armor I had seen him in in the detailed illustrations, looking every bit the man I had imagined. Beside him was a petite woman who had been mentioned briefly in the book, as his wife Jane- a scientist from Midgard. Though she was dressed regally, (a beautiful lavender gown with intricate beading) I could sense her empathy for me, and was relieved that there was someone else here from Midgard I could talk to. I startled and shifted nervously under their gaze as the guard boomed: "The Lady Astrid, of Midgard." Loki quickly moved off to the side, avoiding my gaze, looking longingly at the door as though he wished to run. I scowled, fighting the urge to roll my eyes. But before I could, Thor was striding across the throne room and picking me up in a giant hug.

"Lady Astrid! Welcome, welcome to Asgard! We are overjoyed at your presence! We were not sure you would come, indeed!"

"Help" I squeaked, feeling his arms crushing me. Mona clawed at Thor's pants attempting to free me.

"Thor for Odin's sake put her down" Jane murmured, smiling and wincing at the same time. "Remember she's Midgardian. Like me she's breakable" Thor reluctantly set me down, eyes shining. . Loki rolled his eyes, sulking. Then Thor's gaze fell upon Mona.

"And she's made a friend…. hi ho there, small feline" Thor murmured, patting the cat forcefully on the head. Mona hissed quietly, padding over to Loki.

"I am Jane, well Queen Jane technically, but please just Jane" she gave me a warm hug. "And obviously this is Thor, king of Asgard"

"Temporarily" Loki drolled from the shadows, petting Mona gently. Surprisingly, he was very at easy with her, as he dangled a little loose string from his sleeve for her to play with. Jane glared at him. I glared playfully at Mona. Traitor.

"Like Thor said, we're very excited that you're here" she finished, embracing me warmly.

"I'm honored. Actually more than honored, kind of confused" I said kindly. "Am I the only…." I searched for the word "participant from Migard?" Thor shook with laughter.

"Yes" he said, his eyes twinkling. "Loki wanted to pass over Midgard entirely, for he does not hold Migardians in high regard. And I'll admit, the chances were very unlikely (no offense intended), that there was someone there with the proper magical abilities" Thor explained. "And there has been no one, except you" he finished, smiling broadly as if we had been longtime friends.

"I see" I murmured, feeling overwhelmed. Magic? I had magic? Jane elbowed Thor and gestured to Loki.

"Ah" Thor murmured. "Erm. Ahem- Loki. Come on, at least say hello to the young lady" Loki muttered something unintelligible and stepped into the light. Those little currents were back where his eyes met mine. He approached me with catlike speed and kissed my hand quickly, then bowed over it.

"My lady" he hissed. I smirked, and he smiled.

"My prince" I sang. Mona wound around our feet and purred, and I looked down startled. Thor thumped Loki aggressively on the back.

"Ah, brother. I am rooting for this one" Thor chortled, and I blushed, but continued to hold Loki's gaze challengingly.

Shortly after that, I had about an hour before the welcome banquet, and Inga returned to fetch me. She curtsied and immediately burst out "how was it miss?" I made a so-so gesture.

"I'm not sure. The King and Queen are lovely but the prince is…" I shook my head. "Complicated…and overwhelming" I sighed. "I need a nap or something" I groaned. "This day has been a whole lot" Inga shook her head.

"I'm sorry miss, not in those clothes" she said smiling. "I'd rather not undo our hard work. But you're free to roam the palace. Just make sure you do not wander past the gardens" she suggested as we re-entered my chambers. I made a face.

"Okay" I nodded. "I think I could use a good walk after the day I've had" I muttered. Without being prompted, Mona trotted along behind me stealthily and silently as walked through the grandiose hallways. Absorbed in the beautiful paintings on the walls, I almost forgot my promise to keep an eye on Mona. I pulled myself away in time to see her eyes alight on something through a crack in the door way. Before I could grab her, she had slipped through the door.

"Greetings, little feline" a voice said warmly. "Where is your vexing lovely companion?" I blushed hard and stumbled backwards. Mona meowed loudly and pawed at the door. "Ah, of course. Do come in my lady" Loki murmured lazily. Trying to act nonchalant, and failing, I slipped into the room. Gritting my teeth, I picked Mona up and brought her lion-king style to my face.

"I say I want to have a nice, quiet walk and you lead me here" I said, looking her firmly in the eye. Mona looked smug, and then squirmed. I set her down, and to my fury, she wound herself around Loki's legs."Well, it's clear who she likes better" I muttered. "Wouldn't think you would associate with lowly Midgardian animals" Loki looked pensive as he scratched Mona's head.

"I generally don't" he said softly. "But this little feline has wormed it's way into my trust. I respect felines for their agility, intelligence, and self-reliance" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, but that's not all that makes up a cat" I argued. "Cats are also some of the most loving and affectionate creatures on….I mean…at least on Midgard. Many love to cuddle" I pointed out. As if to illustrate this point, Mona jumped up on the table, and put her paw on Loki's face, and gave him a little lick. Loki shot backward in his chair, staring at Mona as if she was alien to him. I laughed.

"See. She gave you a kiss" I murmured. Loki got down on Mona's level.

"Now see here, feline" * Mona gave him another lick on his nose* "I am in control here" *lick* "this behavior is an insult to your noble species" *lick* Pretty soon I was doubled over laughing. Loki smiled, feeling a happiness he had not felt in years. And it irked him. She irked him.

"What is this place anyway" I said, recovering.

"My private library, but apparently private is not something that means anything on Midgard" Loki muttered, returning to his book.

"Look, the door was open" I defended. "And might I add, if you really don't want people bugging you why don't you just put a do-not-disturb sign on the door….no wait that implies…" I blushed. "Uh, Nevermind" Loki cocked his head.

"A sign is an excellent idea- why would this have some humiliating implication?" Loki asked innocently. I ground my teeth.

"On Midgard, when two people are…when…ugh when mommy and daddy…ugh….you know" I crudely smushed my hands together, and Loki's brow furrowed even further. "People on Midgard often use that particular sign when people are intimate with each other" I explained. A sly grin stretched across his face.

"I don't see anything wrong with that implication" he purred, closing his book. "Perhaps it is just that you do not want me to use that sign because you do not want others to make the assumption that I am copulating with women in this room" My face was dark red.

"I…I…you know what I really couldn't care less what you do in here" I stuttered. "Let alone care about your "reputation"

"So you're aware I have one" he purred, slinking behind me, enjoying my blush.

"I might have come across it- but I am so not having this conversation with you" I muttered. "So you're not in the least bit curious? I should think you'd be interested, you're competing to be my bride after all" he teased. I crossed the room, trying in vain to find an interesting book or painting, or better yet another door that wasn't being blocked. As I moved past him, he caught my wrist. "Not interested…at all?" he murmured, holding my gaze. Wordles sly, in a swift gesture, he turned my wrist and whispered his lips against the soft skin there. My breath caught. For a moment neither of us moved, because the moment that was supposedly trickery had felt so real and right. He met my gaze with a vulnerability rather than the gloat of victory. I fled from him, my arm tingling and my stomach dropping out of my body, wishing someone would just answer the question I had been asking since I had arrived. What the hell was going on?

I had a good mind not to go to the banquet at all. But I knew I shouldn't be cowardly, and show Loki that I would not hide from him- whatever had happened. Plus, I did not wish to insult Thor and Jane, who had been so kind to me. So I gathered myself together. Mostly this involved me slapping myself while staring at my reflection, repeating "get it together" over and over, while Mona watched lazily from the bed. As I rose to leave, a furry body tried to squeeze through the doors. I picked her up.

"Oh no you don't" I said to her. "You've done enough for one day" Leaving Mona safely in my chambers, Inga led me to the dining hall. It was vast, with many empty long wooden tables with long benches attached, intended, (I guessed) for the commoners. The royal one was grander, inlaid with a shimmery gold tablecloth and fine (but few) cutlery. The table was littered on either side with some of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, chatting in strange harsh tongues mingled with lilting ones. Everyone's head turned as I entered as the guard announced me. Perfect. I was late. I ascended the dais up to the table, taking the only open seat- next to Loki, of course- as was my luck. Thor stood as I ascended, and the other men followed suit.

"Perfect" he boomed. "We are all accounted for then. On behalf of myself and my wife Jane, I would like to welcome all of you ladies to Asgard. We understand that many of you traveled far to be here with us and we are indeed grateful for your presence. The competition will last over many months, and begin tomorrow. On Loki's name day, he will announce his bride. So please, join me in a toast, to my brother, the prince Loki" Thor bellowed, eyes shining. Everyone raised their glasses and repeated "to prince loki" before drinking, me reluctantly so, avoiding his gaze. Loki merely nodded respectfully, but said nothing. As the servants hurried around, filling glasses and serving food- I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Not knowing anyone, I had no one to distract me from the man sitting to my right.

"I really didn't think you'd come, you know" Loki said softly, so softly I barely heard it.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Of course I'd come – unlike you I don't go to banquets every other day-"

"I meant here, to Asgard" he corrected. My eyes widened.

"Oh" I said softly. "Wait a minute. You mean you knew I would receive an invitation and you didn't see fit to mention it?" I accused. Loki held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Those were sent out against my will. You really think this is what I want?" he hissed, and gestured around at the ladies, clamoring to talk to Thor and Jane holding possessively onto one giant golden bicep.

"Why wouldn't I have come? You promised me we'd get to the bottom of this dream connection stuff" I murmured back. "I want that resolved. I don't want to dream of you for the rest of my life" A brief look of hurt crossed Loki's face, before it regained its malicious neutral.

"And what if I did not hold the answer?" Loki shot back. "Would you stay?"

"No-n-no of course not" I said weakly. "Why do you care anyway?" Loki shook his head.

"I don't" he replied coldly. Liar! Flashed in my mind, as if not my thought. Stone cold dread settled in my stomach. I echoed my question to him in my mind: Why do you care anyway?

I appeared in the pavilion drained. It had been an emotional day….and I was in no mood to see him- but had little choice in the matter. I could feel the tension in the air.

"I'm leaving, by the way" I said sniffling. "I hope you're happy" He raised his head from his knee but said nothing. "There's no way I can compete with those women- and I don't really care to. I don't care about this dream connection….I…I'd rather go and be stuck with you in dreams than in life" I spat.

"Even though you so desperately wish to get away from me, you cannot" Loki hissed. "The bifrost is closed" I swiped at my eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The bifrost only opens to Midgard once every season. You will not be allowed to go home until the spring" Loki stated.

"No….no no…did you know about this?" Silence.

"I see. You lied to me" I exclaimed harshly.

"I let you believe an untruth, but I did not lie" Loki said, pained. "I should know the difference" I sat down and sobbed. Loki decidedly did not like to see his strange little mortal cry. The image of me so hurt and afraid itched and scratched at his aloof exterior. He sat down beside me, but I was too busy crying to notice.

"I was afraid of this" Loki murmured, brushing a hair off my face tenderly. "I usually cause women this reaction. Eventually. Which is exactly why I've tried to stay away from you. But you always find me" he said more to himself under his breath than me, as he watched me cry.

"I've realm traveled- I can't get home, I've been thrown into all of this without so much as a heads up, there's all these beautiful…." I mimed hourglass figures. "things walking around looking like they know what they're doing. I know no one here except you, but you don't care about me at all. You don't even want me here. And for some reason that's the worst thing….I don't know why" I vented, crying.

"I…." he sighed. "I understand what it is to feel like you do not belong" he made a fist. "It is not a pain I would wish on anyone, least of all unto you" It wasn't an apology, but his voice rang with sincerity. "Though I cannot remedy that, I will address my part in your pain if I may" he spoke softly, guiding my face towards his.

"I wish for you to stay. I cannot explain why. But I know that I enjoy your company and conversation.." I smirked. "And your irritating mouth pulls me from my darkest demons" he finished, stroking my lips softly. I leant into his side, still sniffling slightly.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment" I muttered. "So can we be friends?" Loki's eyes glittered with amusement.

"We can try" he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I was up early that morning, waking peacefully for the first time in many months. I hadn't had the opportunity to closely examine my opponents- and I didn't want to. A strange painful emotional spasm worked its way through my heart when I thought of Loki with one of those exponentially beautiful women at the table last night, and his taunting remarks about his reputation. It hurt. But I shook it off as Inga entered.

"My lady" she whispered excitedly. "The warriors are at sparring practice on the training grounds. And..I'm not supposed to tell you this but" she bit her lip. "I…I think it wise for you to go"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just….I can't…"she glanced around nervously. "I think it would be wise to watch them test their skills" she murmured pointedly, putting emphasis on "test", before exiting the room quietly. Confused, I looked at Mona.

"What was that?" I asked her. Mona yawned lazily, stretched, and leapt up, shooting out the door with surprising speed. "What is going on this morning?" I murmured to myself. "Perfect. I'm supposed to get myself ready for this?" I grumbled, hastily grabbing a hairbrush and pulling it through my mahogany hair. I chose a rougher, plainer brown gown with subtle bronze and red embellishments. I figured if I got mud on it out there it wouldn't show. After asking several different guards, I finally managed to find my way out onto the training grounds. Thor was centerstage in the muddy brawl, on top of a slighter, but still muscular warrior with ginger hair and a small beard.

"Alas, your highness, I yield" he wheezed. "I am clearly no match for you" he murmured, taking Thor's proffered hand up. Loki lounged on an emerald chaise nearby, ensconced in a novel. I watched a slight blonde woman with pointed ears and armor approach him. They laughed together, and my insides twisted. His teeth glinted in the sun. Sif stood nearby, watching the fight end- eagerly shifting her giant sword from hand to hand. I winced at the sight, pitying her opponent. They are going to be murdered I thought.

"Ah, the lady Astrid" Thor boomed. "Welcome!" he panted, wiping his sweaty, muddy brow with one thick arm. "Will you spar with us? We treasure new opponents" he laughed. Loki's head shot up, and he smiled at me.

"Um, well I'm afraid on Migard we're not….I'm gonna have to decline for the safety of everyone here and myself" I replied, backing away and eyeing the weapons rack nervously.

"Then you will come and learn" Thor exclaimed enthusiastically. Loki gave me an intense stare.

"But only if you wish to" he corrected, looking intently at me. Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes on me. I laughed nervously.

"As long as everyone here is willing to take the risk, I'm game" I murmured, giving Loki a confused grin. Thor boomed a laugh, and everyone followed- my opponents in various color gowns chiming in their delicate ones. I blushed, unable to take my eyes from Loki's smile, which I hadn't seen so much in one day. Maybe this friends is gonna work. So far I like it. Eyes twinkling, Thor gestured me towards the tent to the right of the field. Sif will get you fitted over here" he announced. "and Loki will train you" he exclaimed, and I could feel Loki's smile widen into that familiar half menace, half sexy smile. The blonde woman from before tossed her head like a jealous pony and glared daggers at me, before stalking out. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and headed into the tent. Sif was at my side in an instant, with a pile of armor, leather, chain, buckles, etc. She stripped off my dress in one swift motion.

"HEY WOAH" I screeched. "No offense, Sif but I don't swing that way" Sif furrowed her brow for a moment, and then laughed.

"I am sorry. I should have given warning – but female warriors do not have fear of other seeing their naked forms. Nor do many of the men. It is not…as they say on Midgard, a big deal" The slang sounded so foreign coming from her sophisticated mouth that I snorted. Sif's eyes widened.

"That…sorry. I just…it sounds so funny when you say it" I giggled as she strapped me into my chainmail that had me instantly on the floor. She barked a laugh and then hoisted me up by my underarms.

"Lady Astrid. I enjoy you" Sif murmured cheerfully. "You are not like the others. They are so stuffy and vain. And that is why I am going to help you. Loki- he is called the trickster for a reason. He will not fight fair" I sighed.

"Excellent. Probably the perfect person to be paired with when I can't fight at all" I muttered. "Can't you just train me?" Sif shook her head.

"I cannot. Thor has already announced it to everyone. It is final" she murmured, making me cry out a little as she forcefully tightened the strap.

"But. I mean why is this a big deal. Isn't this just a practice?" I asked. Sif's jaw tightened. Wait a minute. I suddenly knew why everyone had been acting so weird all day. Inga saying forcefully that I should come here, Mona shooting off the bed, Thor announcing everything to all those people watching for just a practice, Loki's intense stare, and finally sif's agitation. It was a test. This was a test. "This is a test? This is the first test?" Sif stiffened.

"I cannot answer that" she said stoically. A sweat began to break out.

"OH no. Sif I'm screwed. You have to help me. I have no warrior training. I'm sure to fail" I begged, flailing in my heavy armor.

"I cannot aid you. I can only tell you this…the test is not merely one of physical prowess. It is to test quality and character as well" she said solemnly. "I have already said too much. But know that I am rooting for you, little Astrid" she smiled, and backed soundlessly out of the tent. Sif had explained earlier that Loki would practice with me for an hour, and then then everyone would rejoin on the grounds to watch me execute those moves in battle against him. I left the tent shaking, and not just from the weight of the armor. Mona padded by my side and meowed gently. Loki rose to meet me, amusement written all over his face.

"Are you ready?" he murmured, already flawlessly in his armor, without a hair out of place.

"As I'll ever be" I stood up tall and my armored glove fell off with a clank. "You know what- we don't need these, right? You're not going to cut my hands off are you?" I babbled, tossing the gloves over my shoulder. Loki smirked.

"I use magic to duel. Using physical weapons against magic is…difficult and largely futile- especially against someone of my skill. If you wish to duel me properly, you'll need to use magic" he said as I attempted to heft a huge spear over my shoulder.

"Help" I squeaked as I felt myself falling, and he was there in an instant, levitating the spear back into its cubby with one hand and catching me gracefully with the other.

"Wow" I murmured dreamily looking up into his angled handsome features. He looked bemused. "Erm. I mean wow magic wow" I said blushing, quickly moving away from him."Not doubting your research or your skill here, but I really don't think I have magic. Wouldn't I know?" Loki shook his head.

"Not necessarily" he explained. "Magical ability is rare within midgardians – but when it does appear it tends to be repressed, because the environment on Midgard is not suited to magic. It cannot…express itself properly. But here, on Asgard, your power will begin to flourish" Loki's eyes examined me hungrily. "Magical ability expresses itself in the amateur most basely through emotion" he murmured. "The easiest emotions to access for this purpose are anger or fear" he continued, his eyes lighting up with an enthusiasm that chilled me a bit. As I watched he smirked, raised a finger to his lips, and was gone. In another, he was at my ear, hand at my throat. "But then again you are just a simple midgardian, so I'm not expecting much. Perhaps a tickle" he sneered.

My fist clenched, and tears threatened at his words.

My thoughts began to panic pile on top of each other. I was for sure dead. As I had read in my guide, Loki was a skilled warrior, and his mastery of magical arts was well known throughout the nine realms. And I supposedly had magical abilities- but the only proof of that was the dream-scape and my presence on Asgard. Otherwise I had had not even a whisper- not even a spark. And I had zero experience fighting with or without weapons. My heart plummeted. In a few hours, this will all be over. The bifrost is still closed- so I'll just have to sit around here and watch Loki marry snooty blonde woman until I can go home.

Loki's grasp tightened, and I struggled for air. Part of me withdrew from my panicking self.

I remembered my words to Loki.

"Why do you care anyway?" I had to honestly answer the question, and stop running.

"Because I care about him" I answered in my head. "I believe there's good in him…and, I want him to be happy" With that revelation, something in me kick started, a white hot energy thrummed through my body and broke Loki's hold, catapulting him a good foot away. Stunned, he lay there- sprawled at the feet of none other than Thor, with the other warriors not far behind. I stared at my smoking hands like they were aliens.

"Loki- I…" I started towards him, but got no more than a few steps before I was whisked into the air, hanging by my neck. Loki examined me struggling, before putting me down again. "What the hell was that!" I spat. "I was going to apologize, but you know what now I take it back…" Loki held up a finger.

"I merely needed to test to see if you could replicate your earlier magic" he murmured with interest. "That was – unusual power for a Midgardian" he looked at me anew, with something akin to appreciation and respect. I wrung my hands, and sat on the rim of the fountain – plunging them into the water behind me. I sighed with relief as they cooled down.

"Lady Astrid, well done!" Thor exclaimed. "It is a rare one who could best my brother at magical skill…and one from Midgard at that!"

"She did not best me" Loki hissed. "I was taken off guard by a burst of raw uncontrolled power- but I was not bested. And besides which," without warning, he strode to the fountain and slipped one arm beneath my back and the other under my knees. "she must rest. That amount of energy releasing will leave her exhausted"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here" I muttered. Thor raised his eyebrows, in an anything but subtle suggestive nature. Loki huffed and began to walk toward the palace. I was beginning to feel very woozy and light-headed.

"And if you touch my butt..so help me…I will magic-taze you again…" Loki chuckled.

"We are friends, are we not?" he murmured. "Surely friends do not touch their companion's posteriors" I snorted.

"I'm not sure friends try to kill each other either" I joked bitterly into his neck. Abruptly the rocking stopped.

"Do you still believe I would harm you?" he asked softly. I lifted my head up slowly. I was inches from his face.

"I…well back there I did" I whispered sadly. A flash of pain crossed Loki's face.

"Please…do…not fear me" he whispered brokenly. "I find, that I enjoy being feared by others. But not by you. Never by you. Please" It twas the plea that broke my heart, and I nuzzled into his neck, woozy as I was.

"Don't worry, for some strange reason, I don't anymore" I muttered, fading into sleep. The last thing I heard was a sob-laugh as my head hit the pillow, and a tear that was not mine fell onto my cheek.

The next day I found out from Inga that I had passed the warrior test with flying colors, and that the snotty blonde woman was gone, along with several others. I had slept like a rock- everything Loki said about my new magical abilities were painfully true. My entire body felt like it had been run over by a freight train, and I stuffed my face at the breakfast banquet. My emotions felt similarly. I was exhausted in both ways. But I decided to seek Loki out this time. Despite everything that had happened, I still preferred his company to anyone else's I had met on Asgard. For the first time, I just wanted us to hang out. No stressing- no serious talks- just friends hanging out. I wanted to see if we could accomplish that. As much questions as I had about my magic- (I mean what kind of magic did I have anyway? I mean could I fly? Could I become invisible? Or super strong? What?) Plus, I was bored.

I found Loki in a little grove not far from the training grounds. A pond gurgled quietly underneath a large overhanging tree that provided the perfect little hideaway. He looked so peaceful on his little stone bench, back propped up against the tree- that I almost backed out.

"Hi" I murmured, scooting his feet off to one side so I could sit next to him. He set down his book warily. "I haven't come to yell at you. So you can drop that" He chuckled, but waited for me to continue. "I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you. I know you were just trying to help. I still think you got way too carried away, and I want you to never do that again ever- but, your intentions were good. So I forgive you" Loki looked at me like I was an alien.

"You…forgive…me" he turned the foreign words out slowly. For a long time he was silent, studying me.

"I could have killed you" he murmured. I shrugged.

"Yeah probably. But you didn't. You wouldn't" I said plainly. "Because…we're…we're buddies, friends…pals" Loki's face did not lose its seriousness. "Oh come on. What? Like you've never been forgiven before?" Loki paused.

"Not often. And never for something that serious" Loki replied solemnly. My heart broke again.

"Oh Loki" and I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened, before relaxing into me. I sniffled slightly.

"Why do you cry for my pain?" Loki murmured, surprised, into my ear.

"It's called being sensitive" I said, nuzzling into his shoulder. "And a good friend"

"Amongst females perhaps" he said lightly, and I punched him on the arm and nuzzled closer.

"Stop ruining it" We sat for a while like that- enter twined, both of us too afraid to move and break the moment.

"So who was it? Who was it that didn't forgive you?" I asked quietly, feeling his breath on my neck.

"Everyone. The people of Asgard. The people of Midgard, The people of Jotunheim" he listed drolly and I laughed.

"Okay, no but if you had to pick one person…whose forgiveness meant the most?"

"My father's" Loki whispered. "There was a time when I needed that more than I needed air"

"You know my dad sucks too" I added. "He's never supported me in any of my ventures in life. Always criticizing and judging me. He's kind of an asshole. He made me feel really bad about myself" Loki actually seemed interested.

"How so?" he murmured.

"well he always wanted me to be someone that I wasn't" I murmured. "He was always trying to change me into somebody he wanted me to be, even though it made me miserable…and then he remarried and well…that was that" my voice trailed off weakly. "We don't really talk" Loki trained his gaze on my face, which had disappeared into his shoulder. "Nevermind, stupid" I muttered. "Now I just depressed us both" I laughed sadly.

"It would be a crime to try to erase this bundle of personality you possess" he said tenderly, tracing the curve of my face. "I am very glad he did not succeed" I peeped up at him.

"You know, me too" I murmured. "I think I'd be very bored" Loki laughed. We leaned on each other gently. I sighed sleepily at the sunset. "You know what would make this even more perfect?" I whispered. Loki cocked a brow in amusement.

"Ice cream" I muttered drowsily. "Or a pillow. But I guess…(yawn) you'll do for now…"

I slept in Loki's arms that night. Jane had emerged briefly around dinnertime to look for Loki, but upon seeing our intertwined forms- my head on Loki's shoulder, and body laid gently against his chest- his arms holding me in a protective embrace. Jane swiped at a traitorous tear at the sight, along with a shocked laugh. Perhaps this would work after all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love you guys…SO MUCH. Thank you so much to Bennlk321, SilverShadowWolf46, Kathrynrose42, WhiteLunaNight, and Wildhorses1492. Your reviews make me so happy! Thank you for loving this story and Astrid as much as I do!

***I do not own anything except Astrid, Mona, and Inga and the other servants***

The pavilion seemed different that night. Perhaps because we entered together. We appeared just as we had in life, leaning against each other-thought we were now both awake. We could never sleep in the pavilion, though both of us had tried at various times. We were simply at the mercy of our own biological clocks. Go figure.

I glanced up at him with a cheesy grin. "Hi" I squeaked. He chuckled.

"Are you still so skittish around me?" he murmured lazily. I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

"Sorry- you're, I mean…you're kind of a lot" I muttered, blushing. He pressed his nose against my jawline while his fingers carded softly through my hair. "You're…you know…" my voice started shaking. "Sometimes…overwhelming" I sighed, relaxing into that cool intoxicating touch. I played with his fingers gently.

"What are we doing?" I groaned, one part hating myself for getting up abruptly, another part mentally slapping myself. "Nononononono….no!" I raced to the other side of the pavillion, slamming myself against the opposite pillar, facing him. "We…we…" I panted, suddenly unable to form words. "No" I said weakly, feeling resolve slipping away into those intense emerald eyes. "No you are a prince, a god…and I'm….me….and we…we can't….I don't…." I shook my head, feeling tears threaten. He was on his feet in a flash, cocky grin disappearing. Loki looked torn between wanting to go to me and a hesitance that verged on fear. God damn it. Even dreams around here were becoming soap operas.

"Just…I need a break from this…" I whispered, and his face fell. "No, no, no not….ugh not us...just….the seriousness. We need….you know what we need?" His mouth turned up in a quizzical grin. "

."And before you ask, the only thing that can make me feel better right now is a jam-out" Loki's brow furrowed.

"Why in the nine realms would jam help uplift your spirits?" I snorted through my tears.

"No, ugh I keep forgetting- cultural differences" I said laughing. "A jam-out is like a dance party. Listening to party music and dancing and singing along" Loki's brow furrowed suspiciously.

"So it is similar to a ball, but only you are in attendance" he said quizzically. I thought about it and nodded.

"Kind of. Sometimes you have a few close friends over, but not too many people" I paused, a smile creeping over my face. "I wonder how much control either of us have over this dream. Maybe I could show you?" Loki looked startled.

"Why?" he inquired. I shrugged.

"Because. I'm too tired to fight with you. And I don't want to sit here and overthink this with you. Sometimes, the negative energy just gets too much. Not that it's always negative at all but more- intense. You gotta dance it out. And you and I gonna be here a while. So why not? Let me show you" I finished my awkward speech with jazz hands. Loki looked genuinely shocked, struggling to process what I had said.

"Now let me see if I can do this" I said, closing my eyes. I pictured my phone in my mind. I pictured unlocking it…OW THIS HURT. I found my playlist. And….

Ellie Goulding's "Around U" began to play through the pavilion. Loki looked around paranoid, as if he had been struck by lightning.

"No, it's okay" I grabbed his arm gently. "Trust me" For a minute Loki just stared at me with suspicion. Then he tipped his ear upward.

"This is your midgardian music?" he asked loudly. I winced.

"Too loud?" I pictured the volume going down. "Better?" He nodded. For a moment more we just stood in silence.

"And now..we dance" I mumbled, beginning to regret telling him about this. This was a private thing I did in my room without anyone around. Why had I thought this was a good idea? He held out his arms in a waltz like position, looking at me expectantly. "No. No … um….oh god. This was a stupid idea- forget it!" I stopped the music and moved to the other side of the pavilion, going to bang my head against the pillar. A hand caught my wrist delicately.

"What is the source of your humiliation?" he questioned, slowly.

"Oh. I just…I…this is something I do privately. I've never done it with someone else before" I mumbled. Loki gazed at me with a tenderness I had never seen from him before.

"I would be honored to be a part of your jam-out" he said in earnest. I wiped some tears away.

"Really?" I whispered. And he nodded.

"I too tire of being too serious at times" he murmured. I snorted and he caught my chin. "Is this surprising? Am I not the god of mischief? "And...I am quite curious to see Midgardian dances" I smiled.

"Well, you may be in for a bit of shock" I smirked, and he smiled that sexy grin. I closed my eyes, shaking slightly- and the music re-started. I took a deep breath, feeling his eyes on me. Just pretend he's not there.

I bobbed slowly swaying my shoulders and hips to the beat. His lips broke out into a wide grin.

"I JUST WANNA BE AROUND YOU" I lip synched, flipping my hair around, jumping up and down. "IS that too much to ask?" Grinning, I grabbed his hand and lead him to the center of the pavilion. Taking his hands, I lead him with me bopping to the music. My dancing is not the greatest- but I have a lot of fun. I'm the kind of dancer that lip syncs over dramatically and tries to act out all the lyrics. Loki was speechless.

I gave him the come hither finger, smiling. "Just let go" I shouted, twirling around. I flipped my hair to the lyrics. I grabbed his arms and moved them with me.

"The key is to look as stupid as possible" I shouted "Cause no one's around to see you. And then….if you have long hair….you flip it" and I demonstrated dramatically.

Loki laughed, a real laugh.

Drunk on the encouragement, (I had never felt this open with him)I grabbed his hands and led him to the middle swinging them playfully like I did with my friends at a dance. He raised an eyebrow, before turning me into an elaborate twirl. Breathless, I felt myself spin back into his chest.

Abruptly, the song ended.

"Huh that's weird" I said softly. "I didn't do that. At least…I don't think" I glanced at Loki who then took my waist, as if to dance. His gaze entranced me and I forgot to breathe. To my humiliation the opening notes of Marvin Gaye by Charlie Pluth began to play. As I blushed, he pulled me close (right as the lyrics matched) eyes sparkling with mischief. To my shock, he began swaying us to the beat, attempting, hesitantly to imitate what I had been doing. My smile could have broken my face, I was so happy. The simple gesture was not only adorable, but genuinely enjoyed that he was letting me in- and enjoying me at my most myself. He was grinning widely, ear cocked, listening to the lyrics with a smug expression, wiggling his eyebrows. While some words were unfamiliar, I could tell he got the gist of the song. I bopped around, beaming from within, pretending my fist was a mic and holding it out to him, laughing at his confusion. I propped his hands up above his head.

"Now sway" I said, waving my arms back and forth. He imitated me, raising an eyebrow, moving to one side, then the other. Gently, I relaxed his arms.

"You're so stiff" I said shaking my head. It was then that I realized how close we were. The tip of his nose brushed mine.

Eventually we (and by we I mean me) tired out, and laid out against the cool tile, with Loki joining me.

"You know- I have a king-size bed" he murmured, smirking. I sighed and rolled my eyes "Oh my god" I tried to be exasperated, and moved to hit him on the arm, but his catlike reflexes caught my arm. He rolled me on top of him, so my chest was against his. His eyes were playful, but pinned me in place.

"Win"

"What?" I said confused.

"You heard me correctly. Win" he murmured, brushing his lips ever so slightly against mine.

I reached for the warm body that had been pressed against mine, but felt only cool sheets. A pang of deep disappointment hit me painfully. I missed him. Before I could blink, Inga entered.

"Mistress!" she jumped back. "I thought you were still out" I scratched my head.

"Well I thought I was too" I replied as I blinked in the sunlight streaming in through the window. Inga relayed that the queen had requested an audience with me as she did my hair. I had requested a simpler hairstyle than the tight braided buns favored by Asgardian ladies. We compromised on a loose braid paired with a delicate chain headpiece that dangled a large emerald set in gold over my forehead. For some reason it wasn't heavy, though I was almost positive it was real. After Inga left, I slumped against the door, somehow overwhelmed still.

The Jam-out with Loki last night had brought up…well, a warm spark. Except that it wasn't a spark. It had turned from a spark, to a tingle, to a shock that lit me up whenever he was around. And somehow that made small talk with Inga, which I usually enjoyed- an ordeal. I kept being paranoid that she knew- that somehow she had seen what I had done.

Anyway, sighing in relief, I moved away from the door. His last words to me bounced around in my head. He couldn't have meant….my heart thumped painfully. Win the competition? I had almost- almost forgotten why I was here. IT was an idea that hit me like a pile of bricks. Marry Loki? Become his Queen? Rule Asgard with him? Leave home? My world spun. I didn't know what to do. I needed to clear my head. But before I could, the wall I was leaning against spun in on itself. I jerked, letting out a small yelp and falling through. Immediately, I knew that I was in a very, very private space. The room had been fashioned after a planetarium, with a glittering model of the nine realms hanging from the ceiling. The walls were navy blue, dotted with silver stars, highlighting constellations. A long work table had been set up- with various jars labeled, and maps spread helter skelter over the table. I had fallen next to a claw-footed desk, where my eyes met the hemline of a maroon gown.

"Aha! I thought you had the room next to me!" the Queen laughed, pulling me to my feet swiftly. "You have a lovely voice" I blushed awkwardly at the thought of how many embarrassing jam-outs (not with Loki) I had had in there by myself.

"Your highness!" I exclaimed.

"Jane, please! I'm only queen temporarily" she chirped.

"This…is your room?" I murmured, gazing around. The Queen shook her head.

"Yes and no. This is my laboratory. Workspace. Thor set this up for me. I spend majority of my time here. The rest of the time…well…." She cleared her throat. "I stay with Thor, of course" I smiled at her.

"Of course. So…you wanted to speak to me?" I asked, whilst wandering the room a bit, looking at the designs on the walls.

"Oh yeah. Listen. Astrid. I wanted to talk to you about Loki" I stopped stiff.

"Yeeesss?" I said, drawing the word out carefully.

"I'm sure you know by now that this competition was not Loki's idea" she said wryly. I laughed.

"I figured" She smiled.

"It was Thor and I's hope that he find someone would care about him. Keep him safe. Talk him out of … invading other realms, thing like that. We wanted to know that we could leave him in good hands." I nodded, and she hesitated: "I've seen the connection between the two of you. I've never seen him this…unburdened. I know he cares for you. And the last thing he needs is some power hungry uppity princess from another realm who will only drive him into darkness. And I know that this is probably against the rules but….I want you to win" she said with a grin. "So I'm going to help you" I blinked, processing her words.

"You are?" I asked stupidly. She guided me to a chair.

"Now listen carefully. There is a test tonight. Each of the remaining ladies will be asked to provide the entertainment at tonight's ball. It is a test of traditional feminine stuff- stuff I was never into, but Thor insisted because of Asgardian tradition. Singing, dancing, musical instruments. Talent in the arts" A lump rose in my throat. Privately, I loved singing and dancing. But publicly? In front of everyone?

"Uh…um" I mumbled. "Well shit" I cursed, then instantly covered my mouth. Jane laughed, surprised.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've heard our curse words?" she snorted. "Too long!"

"I can keep going" I joked. "I remember all of em" I paused. "Anyway listen- Qu-Jane, I really appreciate you telling me. But I really don't think a couple hours notice is gonna make much difference. I don't exactly have the resources here to pull off a huge musical number even if I wanted to…." Jane smirked.

"Actually, I think I can help with that…"

Minutes later, Jane had assembled Inga and a few of her fellow servant girls.

"Ladies, would you like to have Astrid as your Queen?" Jane asked, before I could shush her. Damn. Shush the Queen? Jane was acting so fun-loving and carefree it was hard to remember she was a monarch I was supposed to be formal with. They all nodded animatedly.

"Majesty, we love her" Inga blurted out and the rest of them nodded. "She deserves to win! She is so different from those others. She is funny and kind, and she would make Prince Loki very happy. Already he is a different man!"

"Yes!" Another servant girl piped up, a tall, slim brunette. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn your majesty, but yesterday, he thanked me for cleaning his room" Ripples of exclaims and shocked laughs went through the girls. Jane smiled brightly, and I stood shocked and deeply touched at the servant girls' support.

"This is wonderful" Jane said. "But we must keep this between us, understood? Prince Loki will be not be pleased to hear the servants have a favorite" she said quietly. They shook their heads in agreement.

"You guys really want to do this for me?" I murmured, and they nodded- seeming excited by the idea.

"We will help you with your song and dance, miss?" A petite redhead asked cheerfully. "Perhaps a ballad of Prince Loki's courage in rescuing his brother from peril?" I smirked.

"No, actually I was thinking of a little Midgardian number….." I said slyly, looking sideways at Jane, before whispering something in her ear. She burst into peals of laughter, while the servant girls smiled hesitantly.

"Oh god. I'm so glad I snuck my videocamera here. This is gonna be one for the books"


End file.
